


Betrayal and Secrets Part One

by ImaginingLotsOfThings



Series: Betrayal and Secrets [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginingLotsOfThings/pseuds/ImaginingLotsOfThings
Summary: Loki sees his love spending more time with Thor, she's grown distant lately and he feels that he may be in for the worst news he's ever had to bear. And he's had to bear quite a lot. He's in for a surprise when he finds out what is really going on, though...





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Betrayal and Secrets (Part 1)
> 
> Loki x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,555
> 
> Warnings: angst, jealousy, little bit of NSFW

**_Loki_ **

He stares at the woman asleep next to him, reaches his hand out to smooth her hair back from her face. She hums contentedly and leans into his touch in her sleep. He smiles as he lets his hand slip down to her waist. Y/N hadn’t fallen asleep in his arms in the past nine days like she had for the eight months that they’d been together. He doesn’t know what he’s done, can’t imagine what he did to offend her so. He goes over it in his head hundreds of times a day. He has to fix it, amend whatever broke between them. He can’t let her go, he will do anything to keep her by his side. As he stares at her sleeping form he thinks to back to the last time they had been together.

_“Loki..” she whimpered in his ear, her small body trembling in his arms. Her leg slung over his hip as he gently moved inside her, his breath catching in his throat. He held her closer, buried his face in her hair. He couldn’t hold back he had to…he let out a soft growl at the back of his throat and sped up. Her voice pitched higher with his thrusts and his lips sought hers, bruising them in a feverish kiss as they gripped each other so tight and so close it seemed they would never disentangle from one another. Loki didn’t think he ever wanted to._

_She shook with the approach of her climax and he moved his lips to her neck, then up to her ear, his voice unsteady. “Come, princess. Let go for me, my love.” She grappled for his hand and their fingers interlocked as she moaned his name, finally coming undone for him. Hearing his name on her sweet lips tipped him over the edge and he bit her neck softly as he rode out his own release._

_His teeth left a small mark on her soft skin and he licked the spot, then kissed gently before laying her on her back and kissing her forehead, breathing out, “I love you, sweet girl.” His heart warmed in his chest at her tired whisper of, “I love you too, Loki. So much.”_

As he stares at the sleeping woman beside him he remembers the mark that was on her neck for a couple days after. How much it secretly pleased him because everyone knew who had put it there. He longs to mark up her neck and body again, to be with her again. To feel truly close  to her once more, not even just in bed… He sighs softly and slips his arm around her waist, gently pulling her against him. She shuffles a bit closer and he thinks that things can’t possibly be over between them, can they? He lets his smile take over again as he finally lets himself sleep with his love safely in his arms.

When he awakes the next morning, Y/N is already gone. He swallows as he sits up and runs a hand through his mussed up hair, unshed tears stinging his eyes. He forces himself up and out of bed to see where she’s gone. As he rounds the corner of the kitchen area in Stark tower (where he now has a room and where Y/N has been staying in said room with him) hushed voices fall on his ears. Y/N and….Thor? What is she doing out of bed this early to go talking to his brother? His brows pinch together as his face falls into a frown before he rounds the corner, acting like he hadn’t heard them.

“Oh, Loki…” Y/N stutters a bit and he doesn’t miss it.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor greets in his usual cheerful, booming voice but Loki notices an edge of nerves to it. Which does to calm his mounting nerves.

“Good morning,” he mutters to his brother before walking over to Y/N, who is seated right next to Thor. Loki has noticed the last few days the two of them around each other more, conversations in hushed voices that stop when he enters the room. He can’t let his mind go there, he shouldn’t, but it does. _No,_ he thinks, _absolutely not._

“Good morning, my love.” He says to his beloved. She smiles and she does seem genuinely pleased to see him. But then why did she exit their bed so early this morning? And something is off in her eyes, he can always tell when something is off with her. He feels Thor’s eyes on them as he bends down to place a kiss on her lips. His hand gently curls around the back of her neck, his thumb tenderly brushing her skin. When he pulls away, he swears for just a moment she looks as if she wants to reach out for him. He wants to tell her he’s here, he’ll always be there for her, wants to ask her what is going on. And forces himself to not think the worst. That she is no longer in love with him. Worse still, that she has fallen for his brother instead.

***

Y/N left Stark Tower late that morning but said she’d return in a few hours or so. Loki resisted the urge to follow her. That afternoon when he walks into the large living room he sees the backs of Thor and Y/N’s heads. She turns and leans her head on Thor’s shoulder and Thor pulls her into a tight hug. Loki’s fists shake, his whole body shaking with rage soon after. He backs out of the room and flies into a mini fit of rage in his – their - bedroom. The large rocking chair in the corner of the room is cracked and split in two. Memories of him sitting in the rocking chair with Y/N curled up on his lap – she was so small – reading books aloud flood through his mind and he can’t stand to look at it. After an hour or more he storms out into the living room. His gaze quickly searches for his beloved but she is nowhere to be found. Thor, however, stands in the middle of the room. The Man of Iron, the green fool in human form, the archer and the black widow stand by the window.

“Brother!” Thor booms when he sees Loki, evidently not taking in the rage on his face. “Y/N just went to look for you –“

Loki grabs Thor around his thick neck and smashes him up against the wall. Thor is so shocked he lets it happen and there is a crack in the dry wall. “Loki! What, what are you-“

Loki is shaking and Thor eyes his brother with mounting concern. The others gather around but Thor stops them from intervening with one look. “Do not speak her name to me!”

“What-“ Thor sputters in shock. “Loki, why should I not? By now she is practically my sister!”

“Your sister?” Loki laughs. A cold, hard, almost insane laugh.

“Yes, of course. She is your young lady, is she not? And the way the two of you carry on…surely she-”

“Stop!”

Thor shuts his mouth.

“Y/N has been distant from me for over a week. She hardly comes near me, hardly speaks to me. I hardly sense any tenderness in her feelings toward me anymore.” A look of pity washed over Thor’s face. “Do you think I have not seen the two of you together? Just this afternoon I saw the two of you on the sofa! You looked…awfully familiar.” Loki’s voice shakes now, as well and the tears he has not shed begin to gather in the corners of his eyes. “All my life I have been in your shadow. All my life you have gotten everything I have ever wanted. I finally find something, someone, to make me happy and you must have her, too? You must take her away from me? Can I have nothing, brother? Must you take everything from me? Must you take EVERYTHING?” He screams the last word and Thor tries again to speak to him.

“Brother, please, this is not what you think it to be.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Loki tightens his hand around Thor’s throat, a shimmer of green sparking from his fingertips.

“Loki!” A different voice calls out. The only voice that could have halted his actions. Thor’s eyes look over Loki’s shoulder and Loki turns that way, with his grip still firm on Thor’s neck.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Y/N’s voice is calm.

“He has taken everything from me, and now he has taken you, too,” he chokes out.

“Loki, no…” Y/N whispers, tears springing to her own eyes.

“You wish me to be easier on him?” he yells, mistaking her tears for something they weren’t.

“Loki, please, I…let’s talk.”

“So you can tell me you choose my brother over me? No, I will exact my revenge on him for this, at least.”

“Loki….”

He turns around and Y/N shouts to him, “I’m pregnant!”

His fingers falter around Thor’s neck.

“I’m pregnant, with our child, Loki.”

Loki drops Thor so suddenly the God of Thunder falls to the floor with a massive thud. Loki turns to his lover with tears spilling. “What?” he whispers as he looks to her stomach.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out what was really going on. What should be a joyous occasion is marred by a looming concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal and Secrets (Part 2)
> 
> Loki x Reader
> 
> Notes: Y/N = Your Name, E/C = Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: angst, jealousy, little bit of NSFW
> 
> Author’s Note: Here is is!! Part Two!!

Loki,” she whispers as she steps toward him, “I’m pregnant.“

  
He gulps as he meets her in the middle of the room, his hands reaching out for her. "You’re…with child?” he whispers, his voice trembling. She smiles, she loves the old fashioned way he sometimes speaks..

  
“Yes…”

  
“Darling…”

  
Tony clears his throat. “Um, guys, maybe we should uh get out of here.”

  
“Yeah, I think we should,” Steve agrees and ushers the rest out of the room. Thor stays and stands up from his spot watching the scene unfold.

  
“Loki,” Y/N whispers and looks over his shoulder at Thor. Loki blinks and turns as if he’s forgotten his brother is there watching.

  
“Thor,” he starts, his voice cracking.

  
Thor sighs as he puts his hands on Loki’s shoulder. “Brother, I understand how it must have appeared to you. But you have my word that I would not do that to you.”

  
Loki looks over at his shoulder and down at his lover. “This is what you were speaking with him about? The secret meetings? All of it?”

  
“Yes, Loki.” Y/N grabs his hand.

  
“But why…why..”

  
“Brother, please do not be cross with Y/N. She was…nervous.”

  
“And so she told you instead of me? Her partner? Her lover? Her protector?”

  
“No,” they both say at the same time.

  
Loki waits to hear the explanation, not bothering to hide his tears any longer. “Then why?”

  
“Thor saw me in the library one day. I took the test a little less than a week before. He saw me crying and asked what was wrong. I couldn’t hold it in any more, I just sort of spilled it all. And then he was the only one who knew.”

  
“Y/N simply needed a friend, an older brother figure, you may say, and I was there for her That is all, Loki. I would have told you but I could not go against her wishes. Please understand.”

  
Loki’s eyes are locked on Y/N/ “Why have you kept it from me for this long?”Y/N looked down at the floor. “Thor told me I should tell you right away. I know he was right…”

  
“I..I should go.” Thor backs out of the room, the couple hardly noticing.

  
“Then…why didn’t you?”

  
“I just…I didn’t know how you’d react.” Her voice cracks and breaks as tears start to flow over her cheeks. Loki’s heart breaks at the idea that the love of his life thought she could not tell him she is carrying his child.

  
“Are you..frightened of me?” His voice is small.

  
“No!” she nearly yells out.

  
“Then why, my love?”

  
Loki watches as her eyes fill with tears. He doesn’t know what he’s done, why didn’t she tell him? Why does she not want to tell him now?

  
“Why?” he repeats, working hard not to raise his voice to her. He doesn’t want to frighten her and because of her past, she’s always been sensitive to yelling. Something Loki tries hard to keep in mind, especially right at this moment. He only wants to know why, why didn’t she tell him.

  
She sighs, reaches for his hand, grasps it tight as she leads him over to the couch. She doesn’t sit but gently pushes him down onto it. “Loki…I….I’m sorry, I was just….scared.”

  
“Of me?” His voice cracks as he looks up at her. More like eye to eye with her. From his seated position they are about eye level right now. He has an intense desire to protect her anyway, but her small size always added to that. Even when that frustrated the hell out of her, it didn’t change.

  
“No, Loki. Of how you’d react.” Her tiny hands move in front of her, her fingers twisting together over and over again. A nervous habit of hers.

  
“You were afraid of how I’d react? You were not afraid I would…harm you? Were you?” Loki still has not completely escaped the assumptions of his temperament. That he is violent, unstable. Maybe he is a little unstable but he would never lay a hand on his Y/N.

  
“No, Loki, I know you would never harm me. I don’t doubt that at all.” Her voice is but a whisper and he reaches forward, to stop the fidgeting of her hands.

  
“Please, my love tell me.”

  
“I didn’t…I don’t know if you want children, Loki. Or if you’d want them…with me. “ she swallows, more tears streaking her beautiful face.

  
“What?” His voice is stricken. “My pet, come here.” He reaches out, grabs onto her hips and tenderly but firmly pulls her down onto his lap, keeping one arm wrapped securely around her waist. “Listen to me, and listen well, my dove. Why in the Nine Realms would I not want you to be the mother of my children?”

  
“Loki…” she pauses, can’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. “I’m only a mortal, a human….I’m not good enough…”

  
“Stop.” His voice is firm. “Now.” He tips her chin up with his finger. “You? Not good enough? That is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard. You are worth everything, my love. Everything. If anything, it is I who am not worthy of you.”

  
“Yes you are. Loki, I love you more than anything. It’s killed me these past couple of weeks keeping this secret from you. I’m so sorry.” She lets out a mildly pitiful laugh. “I’ve missed you.”

  
He chuckles, tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’ve missed you, too, darling.”

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have…but I still don’t know…Loki, do you even want children?”

  
“Do you?”

  
Her E/C eyes shine with her tears. “I don’t…I don’t know, to be honest. I can’t say the thought has never crossed my mind, but, I still…I don’t know.” She pauses. “You didn’t answer me.”

  
“Do I want children?”

  
She nods.

  
“In general? No, probably not.”

  
Her face falls, looks down at her hands and he lifts it back up to him. “With you? Maybe. I mean…my love, I can’t say that the thought has never crossed my mind, either. Honestly, I have had thoughts of you carrying my child before and the thought is…beautiful. So, if I were to have children, I would only want them with you, Y/N.”  
She closes her eyes, laughs and throws her arms around him. He snakes his arms around her and holds her to him, stroking his hand through her hair. He doesn’t know if he should voice his thoughts.

  
“Loki…” she mumbles into his shoulder. He hums in reply. “I know you’re…sensitive…about this but, I…your heritage…”

  
He freezes, it looks like she’s going to voice these thoughts for him. “This baby isn’t all…human. I don’t..”

  
“Yes, love, the baby is part Frost Giant.” He gulps, he doesn’t want to think about it. “Love, I…”

  
“Loki, is this….dangerous?”

  
He shuts his eyes. He doesn’t know. His lover is carrying his child and it may pose a danger to her. More dangerous than any normal pregnancy.

  
He sighs. “Truthfully, I do not know, my love. Even if we decided to…get rid of the baby….” his voice catches again. “…I don’t know if that would be dangerous.”

  
He doesn’t want this. Doesn’t want this beautiful moment to be tainted by this fear. If this baby could pose a serious threat to the love of his life, would he want her to keep it? He doesn’t know…He doesn’t think so.

  
“Loki, I’m scared…” she trembles in his arms and he kisses her temple, tries to soothe her.

  
“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay. We don’t know anything yet. It will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you.”

  
He feels her nod in the side of his neck and holds her just a little tighter. He is never going to let her go.


End file.
